A Prince of Tennis Oneshot
by sakuraXXyume
Summary: A little oneshot from first-person's POV. Unofficial pairing between PoTXOC


**This is my first try at a one-shot. The reason that I say that there is no official pairing is that it's sort of a imagination draft. My main purpose for readers is to imagine either the girl or themselves (I) in the draft. Then, they can imagine their favorite PoT boy the love interest. (You Is the boy) I want to see something for a while…^^ hehe well, enjoy~**

I can see you as you walk down the hall. It's like we're the only ones there. You're looking something, even in that little world. Now you're looking at me. Am I imagining this? A smile…my heart races. It's like nothing can stop this growing heat near my cheeks…Nothing can make me happier.

**XoXoX**

I see you outside. You're playing tennis. Pride, strength, speed, I see everything radiate from you. I don't need to question why I love you. It's you I want but can never have. A tennis ball drifts to my side. I smile to see an object from the sport you love. I hear a voice. I look up and see you. My radiating angel. I make my smile and hand you the ball. As you take it, our hands touch. Electric sparks fly through the body from that only touch. My eyes instinctively drift up to you. Surprisingly, I find your eyes looking at me as well. "Thanks" comes from you. I quickly nod and leave. What just happened? I ask myself. Amongst other questions, I wonder…if you felt the same.

**XoXoX**

It's science and a project…great, my worst subject. The teachers say that partners are mandatory. My so-called best friend pairs up with her boyfriend and I despair. She says they're doing serious business. Tch, yeah right. Since when did making out become "serious business"? All the girls run up to you so they could be your partner…I don't want to go. I'll become another little fangirl of your's. Another nuisance for you…

Until I hear you call my name. You rush toward me, eager to get away from the girls. Don't you know what they'll do to me? You have no clue of this and continue. In a few more minutes, you become my science project partner. Should I be the happiest girl in the world? For those few seconds, I am.

**XoXoX**

This is the fifth letter I've received in three days. I should drift farther from you. But when I even try, my attraction for you grows. More than before, it's another tragic love story. Our project is done. Why are you still here? My feelings are confused, another mixture of happiness and pain. One day, you call me. I gave you my cell phone number for the project. The Amusement Park? I say yes to your invitation. I can only hope that the girls didn't hear me…

**XoXoX**

I see you wave to me as you walk to me. That beautiful smile…do you know I could die from my racing heart? I also smile, trying not to embarrass myself. You grab my hand and head towards the Ferris wheel.

**XoXoX**

We're alone here, in the little cart from the Ferris wheel. Nothing comes between us…until now.

"Where did you get that scar?" is the first thing you say. I remember the injury I received from another girl. A glass jar with water was dropped from above me. Even though I dodged it just in time, a broken shard hat cut me at my upper arm. I shake my head in disagreeing. "Nothing," is my response. You don't believe me; I can see it in your face.

"What does my face tell you?" you suddenly say. I open my mouth but close them again. I can't say it. It would…what would it do? You answer for me. "My face shows that I disagree with you and…"

You turn your head to the side. My mind and body can't control itself. My lips open the slightest bit again before I struggle to keep them closed.

Control of myself never lasts long. "I love you! Everything, your personality, your habits-"

I clamp my lips together. The cart has reached the bottom. When the door opens, I quickly rush out…or at least I try to.

**XoXoX**

You hold me back. I run short of breath. One by one, one by one, you start to let me go. I already miss the feeling of your hand on my arm. Nothing hurts any more than you letting go of me.

Tears start to flow slowly out of my eye. I quickly wipe them away before you see but I'm too late. You make me turn to face you. I can feel your breath on my face before it flows away.

"I'm sorry-"

"No need, I'm the one who said that bunch of nonsense. I know I should be out of you sight, out-"

I can say no more…rather, I couldn't. A certain warmness went across my lips and it faded as quickly as it came. My eyes widen. A whisper comes across my ear…

"I love you too. You the person who came into my life. Get ready, you've invaded everything in me. My mind, heart, and thoughts are filled of you now."

**Well, what do you think? ^^" If this is alright, I might start accepting requests… Please review~**


End file.
